Confesión en el 14 de febrero
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: Un fic que no es mucho de mi estilo, lo hice ya que una amiga me lo pidio y ademas a mi me gusta el yuri , asi que disfrutenlo


Hola a todos, decidí hacer un fic del con respecto al día del amor y la amistad, la continuación de "Apuesta igual a noviazgo" se retraso un poco ya se me perdió el archivo pero lo volveré hacer no se preocupen XD. El siguiente fic fue a petición de una amiga que me dijo que le hiciera uno de Sailor moon (aunque no es mi estilo) y bueno ya estoy aquí, disfrútenlo y dejen reviews

Atención: Femmslash, ningún personaje me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

Confesión en el 14 de febrero

Hoy que es 14 de febrero, el amor se puede sentir en el aire, los enamorados expresan su amor a su estilo, los buenos amigos se dicen lo mucho que se estiman y la familia toda reunida y un sin fin de regalos que se dan, chocolates, peluches, globos etc.

Pero no todos, algunos se sentían tristes por la ocasión por estar solitos, pero otros pensaban que este seria el momento ideal para declarársele a esa persona tan especial como por ejemplo Kino Makoto.

En un centro comercial, la castaña estaba buscando un regalo muy especial para su amiga Mizuno Ami para en ese momento declarársele, Makoto siempre amo a Ami pero en secreto ya que no sabia como iban a reaccionar la demás gente al ver a 2 chicas "muy juntas" por la calle, pero no pensaba en eso y siguió buscando por todo el lugar hasta que por fin encontró el regalo perfecto según Makoto.

-¡SIII!, por fin después de tanto buscar lo he encontrando- dijo la castaña mirando un elegante vestido de seda azul (que coincidencia), de esos que solo fabrican cada 1000 años.

-Apuesto todo mi dinero que a Ami-chan le va a encantar- dijo Makoto muy ilusionada y sumida en su imaginación de ver como se vería Ami en ese vestido, pero no se dio cuenta que la ojiazul esta atrás de ella.

-Hola Mako-chan- dijo Ami con gentileza, de tan solo escuchar su voz, Makoto se puso muy nerviosa que quedo paralizada y se volteo para corresponderle el saludo e intentando esconder el vestido para que Ami no lo viera.

-H-H-Hola Ami-chan, ¿q-que h-haces a-aquí?- dijo Makoto muy nerviosa e intentando hablar bien.

-Vengo nada más por unas compras pero, ¿Por qué esta nerviosa? Y ¿Qué tienes atrás de ti? Y ¿Por qué te sorprendes de verme?- pregunto Ami al ver el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

-Y-yo nada, no tengo nada, no estoy nerviosa jaja, son ideas tuyas- dijo Makoto sudando la gota gorda.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo la ojiazul poniendo su mano en la frente de la castaña, Makoto se empezó a sonrojar, su corazón se aceleraba, no podía pronunciar una palabra, intento moverse pero al momento de moverse Makoto perdió el equilibrio al chocar con un estante llevándose consigo a Ami, Makoto alcanzo a agarrarse de algo para evitar que ambas cayeran, cuando evitaron su caída, Makoto estaba sujetando la cintura de Ami y ella esta agarrada del cuello de Makoto con tanta fuerza, ambas se miraban fijamente, Ami empezó a sentir que le falta el aire, Makoto se ponía como un tomate, ambas se levantaron pero no viéndose las caras, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Makoto lo rompió.

-Ami-chan, yo, debo irme fue un gusto verte, dijo Makoto con mirada cabizbaja y saliendo del lugar de manera urgente, Ami la intento detener pero no fue lo suficiente rápida para alcanzarla, Makoto salió del centro comercial muy enojada y triste, sabia que gracias a lo que paso hace rato ya no tendría la posibilidad de declarársele a Ami.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito con toda su fuerza Makoto.

-Otra oportunidad desperdiciada, que estúpida soy, en vez decirle lo que siento por ella, me voy como si nada, Ami se merece a alguien mejor, se lo merece- dijo Makoto dirigiéndose a su casa y regañándose a si misma, en el transcurso del camino vio a cuanto enamorado se le cruzaba en su camino, ellos felices de estar con la persona que aman con su corazón y eso hacia que Makoto se sintiera aun peor de lo que estaba, después de 10 minutos, llego su casa pero en eso sonó su celular, era Rei la que le hablaba , al principio no lo contesto, pero al seguir sonando, contesto de mala gana.

_-¿Qué quiere Rei?_

_-Mako-chan, tiene que venir rápido._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde tengo que ir?_

_-Es Ami ¡Tuvo un accidente¡_

_-¿Qué? ¿Y DONDE ESTA?_

_-Esta en el hospital de la calle 2, ¿Makoto? ¡MAKOTO¡_

La noticia la dejo paralizada del miedo, colgó su celular y se dirigió al hospital muy preocupada por Ami, Makoto fue lo más rápido que pudo de solo pensar en Ami le dio más fuerzas para seguir y estar con ella, al cabo de 5 minutos llego al hospital, pero no sabia donde estaba ella, fue con la recepcionista a preguntar por ella.

-Oiga me puede decir ¿donde se encuentra la paciente Mizuno Ami?- dijo Makoto que se comía las uñas de angustia.

-Oiga espere su turno si- dijo la recepcionista de mala cara.

-Oiga esto es una emergencia ¿Dónde esta la paciente Mizuno Ami?- dijo la castaña un poco molesta.

-Mira niña, deje de molestarme si, que uno intenta hacer su trabajo- dijo la recepcionista, lo cual hizo explotar a Makoto.

-¡OIGA MALDITA FLOJA, MI AMIGA TUVO UN ACCIDENTE Y ESTA AQUÍ, ¿ME PUEDE DECIR EN DONDE ESTA? O SINO LA GOLPEO HASTA QUE ME DIGA DONDE ESTA ELLA ¿HA ENTENDIO?- dijo Makoto a todo lo que da su voz cuando reconoció una voz que la llamaba.

-Makoto-chan, es por aquí- dijo Minako señalándole el lugar, Makoto y Mina se fueron de la recepción corriendo, Mina le explico lo que había pasado, Ami estaba saliendo del centro comercial con clama, cuando una pareja que iba manejando de manera inconveniente la atropello de manera tan fuerte que salió disparada unos pocos centímetros, una mujer vio todo lo que paso y llamo a la ambulancia, Makoto esta al borde del llanto pero permaneció fuerte, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ami, entraron con cuidado, ahí estaban Usagi y Rei muy preocupadas por su amiga ojiazul.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunto Makoto.

-El doctor dice que tuvo suerte, si el impacto hubiera sido más fuerte, ella, bueno ya sabes- dijo Rei muy seria. Makoto no sabia que decir así que lo mejor fue salir de la habitación para soltar su rabia, Usagi la vio muy rara y también salió para ver que le pasaba a Makoto, Makoto se sentó y empezó a llorar de manera incontrolable, ella no quería que Ami tuviera que pasar por eso.

-Mako-chan, ¿Qué tienes?- pegunto Usagi muy atenta a las palabras de Makoto.

-¿Por qué Usagi? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no fui yo la que tuvo el accidente? - dijo la castaña muy afligida, Usagi sabia que algo había entre ellas 2.

-¿La quieres verdad?- dijo la rubia tratando de consolar a Makoto.

-Si- dijo Makoto intentando no llorar.

-¿Y porque no le has dicho lo que sientes?- pregunto Usagi muy molesta.

-Tengo miedo a que ella me rechace y que nuestra amistad se vaya al carajo- dijo Makoto muy resignada con eso.

-¿Y si no te rechaza? ¿Y que tal si ella siente lo mismo por ti? debes de correr ese riesgo sino como sabrás que te rechazara o te aceptara- dijo la rubia muy enserio.

-Tienes razón, debo decírselo, ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!- dijo Makoto con el corazón en llamas por el amor que siente por Ami.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar y esta vez vio como Ami estaba hablando con Rei y Minako, cuando la ojiazul vio a la castaña, se sonrojo un poco al igual que Makoto.

-Chicas, ¿puedo hablar con Makoto?- dijo Ami un poco nerviosa, las demás se quedaron muy impactadas, incluso la misma Makoto, Usagi ya sabia a donde iba todo esto y fue la primera en salir, le siguió Rei y luego Minako. La habitación esta vacía exceptuando a las 2 involucradas, Makoto se le acerco a Ami y empezó la platica.

-Ami-chan, yo, es decir, perdón por mi actitud hace unas horas, es que…- Makoto fue interrumpida por Ami quien le dio un beso de manera inesperada, Makoto quedo impactada, pero luego le correspondió el beso, se estaban demostrando lo tanto que se aman.

-Pero, Ami-chan ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto Makoto muy desconcertada.

-Por que te amo, mi castaña linda, siempre me has gustado y solo esperaba el momento para ver cuando me decías "te amo"- dijo Ami con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Pues creo que el momento será ahora, te amo Ami-chan- dijo Makoto volviendo a los labios de Ami.

-Mako-chan, ¿nunca me abandonaras?- dijo Ami abrazando a la castaña.

-Claro que no, nunca, prefiero morir que abandonarte- dijo Makoto acariciando la cabeza de Ami.

3 meses después, Ami y Makoto empezaron a salir a todas partes, divirtiéndose y demostrando cuanto se aman, unos besos y unas caricias en la calle , mientras que toda la acción se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Makoto.

Fin.

No pensé que fuera más extenso de lo que creí XD, bueno nos vemos luego.


End file.
